


Unification

by Angelicalangie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicalangie/pseuds/Angelicalangie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a day that comes but once a year yet Rodney wishes it would never happen at all, will Elizabeth be changing that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The would be mess hall of Atlantis was dark and held a gloomy atmosphere, its gothic like geometric windows arching into to the late night darkness, reaching points that disappeared in a gloom that human eyes could not pierce. Rodney McKay sat with a beverage in one hand and a PDA in his other, its light providing the only illumination in the room.

It wasn't unusual to find any of Atlantis's senior staff in this room long past the time most would be busy slumbering. Events often held their minds captive whilst their body cried uncle under the strain. Rodney was not the only member of the senior staff awake and as she saw him, focused intently on his work she thought to herself how lonely a figure he cut.

She watched as he picked up his glass of dark liquid surprised that he would be drinking the rot-gut Zelenka had produced what with his hypochondriac tendencies, she was then struck by how inherently sad she felt, knowing he drank the stuff alone. Moving over to him coffee cup in hand she sat down, eliciting no response from the man in front of her.

"Rodney?" her gentle voice carried to him and whilst, with every fiber of his being he wished to answer her, he knew he would most likely push her away with some form of acerbic comment. Tonight he knew it would show that his snark wasn't up to par. She snuck her hand out and took his drink hand in hers.

"Rodney, I know it was your birthday," she said quietly, concerned for him, and what his reaction would be.

"Yes well," he said sharply, withdrawing his hand from hers as though he had been zapped by an electrical discharge. "No one has ever cared, so it has lost its meaning." He took his glass of potent smelling alcohol and took a deep swallow of it. She watched as he gulped the fluid down, ignoring the burning she knew he would be feeling, seeing his Adam's apple bob and she felt her mouth water.

"Then perhaps we ought to make it important," she said with finality.

"I'd prefer not to," he said after several long moments.

"Can I ask why?" Silence stretched between them, Rodney's face flushed with controlled anger.

"Because it holds far too many memories I would rather not have. Now unless you have created time travel or your friend Janus left some handy dandy sketches on his version, then I never want to know I have a birthday," He stood up and began walking away.

"We all have issues with birthdays, Rodney, but we don't suddenly wish to suddenly not have on.," She took a deep breath. "It's the reminder that we are alive because everything went well the day we were born!" she said ending on a breathless and suddenly understanding note. "You don't wish to celebrate that? But why?"

"Yes, Elizabeth, that is exactly it. My childhood was so crummy it wasn't celebrated and since I left home, I have had no reason to celebrate a day that my parents wish had never happened." His voice rose slightly emotion filling it. "I was the surprise, the accident, the child that forced two people who should never have been together into marriage. It was marginally better for Jeanie, but not by much. She was at least wanted by Mom." Feeling the anger and the rage he had held in check for so long bubble up in him, he gripped his empty glass. His emotions reaching critical mass, he launched the glass across the room, where it shattered just yards away from Elizabeth.

She looked at him, but not with pity. She too felt angry. "So you're just going to wish you were never born, because someone else compounded one mistake with another? That is rather defeatist on your part, Rodney."

"Elizabeth…" His shoulders slumped.

"Rodney." She crossed the space between them in quick calculated strides. "Can't you imagine one person might be glad you are alive? That you were born?"

Rodney looked at her as her hands cupped his face gently. "No one has been so far." It wasn't pity in his voice as he said those words, just resignation as he admitted all the failures romantically and friendship wise in his life.

"Could it be that you pushed them so far away, saving you from what you felt would be inevitable hatred that you heralded a self fulfilling prophecy?" she said gently, as she looked into his soulful eyes, hurt burning in them along with signs of desire and uncertainty; she could see it all in his eyes. They were so full of expression, only no one it seemed had ever told him so.

"Or they saw what the real me was like and thought better of knowing me," he said quietly not wanting believe what he saw in her eyes.

"Well, I have seen the real you, Rodney, and you are nothing like the façade you show. A person shows their real side in crunch time and sure you have a tendency to yell a lot, but in a way you are showing your fear."

"Fear? Ha I laugh in the face of fear." And then I run and hide, he thought to himself. She looked at him sternly and continued.

"You stood in front of a gun for me, Rodney. That is the real you. Someone who when the chips are down can be relied on. You even helped save John on the planet near the satellite; you are a stand up man, Rodney McKay. Just because your father and maybe your mother left you unloved because you were a reminder of two mistakes they made, never doubt how much you have achieved and affected others positively."

"Much as I love the ego stroke, just where is this coming from?" he was uncertain and a little weirded out by her ramble.

"Ego stroke? You think me telling you how I see you is an exercise in ego stroking?" Anger began to rise up in her, she drew in a breath and as she was about to let him have it squarely, he spoke first.

"That's really how you see me?" His face held glee. Some one had seen beneath the veneer of arrogance and cantankerous behavior and seen the man he was when he was alone, though the stepping in front of a gun thing was not something he did in his off time.

"Yes, Rodney, for a genius you are quite dense when it comes to knowing people." She smiled and lowered her hands to his, trailing her hands along his arms and noting his biceps were getting be quite muscular and toned, then again scientists did tend to carry heavy things as pas de rigueur. Rodney shivered, and inwardly Elizabeth glowed knowing it was her touch that had led to it.

"Um, Elizabeth, you're holding my hands." He felt off kilter. He liked the feeling of her hands running down his arms and had often fantasized of its occurrence, but the reality no matter how wonderful worried him.

"I know." She smiled, it would almost be considered shy were she not possessed of any self confidence. She closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips, gently at first and then more insistent. He began returning the kiss, tentative and shy, worried that he was really asleep and probably kissing his computer, then he gave way to himself and kissed her with all of the pent up feelings he had, they parted breathlessly.

He stared at her a moment, "You kissed me!" His mind boggled a moment then he pinched himself. "Ow, not a dream then." He looked back at Elizabeth's frowning face. "You, you kissed me?" he said again, this time with questioning disbelief.

"Yes, Rodney, I did. I have, I am afraid, had feelings for you despite all your façade's," Elizabeth admitted, sighing with relaxation.

"Feelings for me?" His disbelief was palpable. "For me?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes, you, Rodney, nice, warm, fuzzy feelings." She was getting too happy not to play with this disbelief. He rolled his eyes. "Know this, Rodney; you aren't unloved, not here. On Earth things may have been different, but this is a new life for everyone, including you. Therefore, here you are loved, if only by me."

Rodney looked at her and in his ocean blue eyes the hint of tears showed; Elizabeth suddenly realized that someone finally breaking through those well constructed barriers through friendship, and then admitting strong feelings for him, might be enough to make this strong man shed tears. She kissed him again, and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her like she was the only thing keeping him alive. Her hands in his hair kissing him back as fervently as he was kissing her.

"I'm not making any guarantees that I am not going to be an arrogant jerk, but I will try to at least be considerate of you, that is if you mean what you say," Rodney said looking into her eyes earnestly, barriers lowering, leaving him vulnerable to her.

"Rodney, I mean everything I say most of the time." She inhaled and continued, "I meant everything I have said tonight. I take you as you are."

He smiled. "So this is real, there is going to be more than friendship?" He smiled a full grin.

"Yes, at the point of sounding a tad redundant, I meant everything I said tonight. We're going to be more than friends If you'll let me in." She smiled knowing the battle was won long before it was started.

"I think this was the best birthday I have ever had," he said, holding her hand. Elizabeth smiled up at him, his blue eyes shining down at her. Stillness filled the room, smiling they walked out of the canteen.


	2. Chapter 2

The table is set with candles and silverware, and music flows in the air. The lights are dimmed low and the smell of food cooking fills the room. It is an atmosphere filled with romance. The door chimes, and then opens on the bidding of its occupant. She walks in, uniform still on, having come from work and, upon seeing the scene, gasps.

"If I had known this was special, I would have changed," she says, feeling uneasy.

"It doesn't matter what you wear, so long as you are here," he says, handing her a glass of the Champagne that he had smuggled aboard the Daedalus. She looks at it with a frown, but sips anyway.

"Is that chicken I smell?" She looks at him and smiles.

"Yes. I couldn't think of anything, so I decided to do an English roast. I brought some foodstuffs and a refrigerator with me. I said that it could prove imperative to scientific discovery." She smiles, he loves her smile, and it illuminates whole rooms. He is sure that if they were ever to lose power, her smile would ensure that the city remained lit.

Silence expands between them and, finally, he says something, "would you like to sit down?"

At first, she looks around and moves to the table. Then he clears his throat, "Perhaps the couch? Dinner is going to be a little while longer." Things are strained, and she wishes that he had told her his plans; she would have been able to prepare, to dress in something other than her work casuals. She shakes her head at herself and her sudden girly thoughts.

"Are you ok? Is this ok?" He saw the head move, his voice is panicked, and his eyes are wide like a frightened animal or child. She smiles once more in reassurance and he relaxes.

"I'm fine, this is wonderful." I really wish that I could have fixed my hair, she thinks to herself. "I just wish I could have had time to fix myself up." He looks at her and sees her insecurity.

"I don't think I have ever seen you not look beautiful, 'Lizabeth. Even rain-soaked, you were beautiful." she looks at him and blushes.

"Thank you." They sit and stare mid-distance. They are awkward, and it feels just like a first date, and really, in a way, it is, except there is no movie. He stands up and goes to the small boombox, which all the while has been playing some classical music; he takes out the CD and flings it on the side.

"Rodney?" she calls out to him and he turns his head.

"Don't worry, just got tired of the music," he says, busying himself once more with the modest collection, before finding the one he wants. He inserts the disc and it begins to play.

"My Baby Just Cares for Me?" her startled voice mixes with the music.

"My first girlfriend introduced me to non-classical music and it was then I fell for Nina Simone's voice. I will never fall out of love, do not ask me to," mock seriousness fills his voice. She smiles.

"I understand completely, so long as you don't borrow my Bon Jovi albums," she says laughing, finally finding her carefree streak again.

"Bon Jovi!?" his voice is startled into the high-octave range. "Dear God, we have to teach you some taste," he laughs with her, knowing that she is teasing. He holds a hand out to her and gallantly says, "Would you like to dance?"

She stands, she smiles, and then she laughs. "Prepare your toes for a battering," he laughs as he pulls her to him; he is confident after last night's admissions on both sides. It's the day after his birthday and last night, in his moderately drunken state, he made an oath to himself. If she really liked him, he would woo her, using all the cheese in the world, if need be.

They dance, they sway, emotions fill them, but neither looks at the other. They are too busy, caught up with their feelings. Slowly, she drifts closer to him; he holds her tighter, her head lies on his shoulder and a contented sigh is heard from her. All is well and calm. Another day survived and another night of possibilities stretches before them. The song ends and silence once more fills the room. He searches her eyes, not quite believing his luck and partially not trusting himself to make the next move. She makes it for him.

As she tipped on her toes, pressing up against him and kissing him firmly, she made sure that he knew exactly what she had in mind for the evening. Rodney's cheeks became pale pink and then deep fuchsia as she used her mouth to insinuate what she could do to him. His mind, a tool of imagination, is making images appear like movies on a movie screen. Their lips separate, their breaths coming in short shuddering gasps as they remain held together.

"Wow," he finally says and pulls back slightly to look at her face. She is blushing also, but the smile on her face tells a story of its own. They lock hands together and kiss again. She deepens the kiss, and it tells him of secret talents and promises of passions hidden deep beneath the facade of a diplomat.

Realising that this is leading to another activity, he lets go gently of her hand, kissing her as he does so. "I'll be back in a second," he says, dashing to the small kitchenette where the food is cooking. He deftly turns it off with a shrug; he wouldn't want to be known as the guy who burnt a 10,000 year old city down.

He moves back to Elizabeth and kisses her as she gives him a quizzical look. Thoughts are forgotten as they are, once more, swept up in the mood, and the emotion of the moment. The mood begins to take on an air of desperation, of need, and of want; he cups her face and then runs his hands through her hair. He mentally groans as his physical desire begins to make itself known. His hands slide down her arms to where her hands are gripping him around the waist and suddenly, he is once more holding her hands. Breaking apart, he leads her across the living room and towards his bedroom.

His room is sparsely decorated, having moved into it recently after a long search of 'real estate' within Atlantis. He has yet to move knick-knacks in and make it a space that anyone could recognise as his. Turning, he sees the look in her face; she is in love with him and he understands that now. He strokes her face and cups it gently, before tentatively kissing her. His kiss deepens until it is no longer tentative. Now the kiss is as hot as the sun, burning them with passion and desire; it doesn't take long before he begins to undress her and she, in turn, undresses him. Soon, no longer clothed, they break their kiss and appreciate the sight before them.

Elizabeth's roaming hands cause the scientist to shiver with desire. It makes him yearn for her more. I am after all, he thinks, a human man and a beautiful woman such as her should elicit this kind of response. He looks at her looking, drinking him in, and no longer can he hold himself back. He lifts her head up until she is once more looking in his eyes, and she can see his desire for her. The roiling clouds of want, of passion, of sexual need burns within them.

Pulling her to him tightly, he claims her mouth and before she can say anything, is kissing her hard. His hands smooth over her shoulders, massaging her shoulder blades lightly and sweeping down until he reaches the arch of her back. He pulls her closer to him and steals the breath from her, as he deepens the kiss, whilst his hands continue their downward travels until they reach her ass. He lifts her completely off the floor and she wraps her legs around his waist as he lowers himself to sit on the bed.

His lips part and he whispers softly to her. He trails kisses from the corner of her lips to the shell of her ear, before moving downward to her throat. It is an act of sweet intimacy that stuns her; he has never demonstrated this side of himself before, but then, when has there ever been the opportunity for it? She slowly lets her head fall back and gently she pushes her breasts to his chest, as a soft moan escapes from both of them, mingling until they no longer know which of them it is that has emitted such an erotic sound.

His ministrations continue as he switches from side to side, sometimes stopping to kiss and nip the tip of her chin. He slowly relaxes himself until he is lying on his back, her body still straddling his. He allows his hands to roam the front of her body starting with a thumb stroke over her mouth and moving slowly down her throat, past her shoulders and to her breasts. Breathing heavily, he toys with her nipples before rolling her on to her back and turning attention on them with his fingers.

Desire evident in her voice as she moans, he replaces his hands with his mouth and begins to swirl his tongue around her left nipple. She cries out as he begins to suckle harder. As he nibbles her, a groan of pleasure escapes her and he smiles. He tugs gently at her nipple as he moves to do the same once more to her other breast, eliciting more moans and legs that can no longer control themselves. She feels a deep pool of molten heat form at her womanhood, but she barely registers it as more than another arousing aspect; it all adds to making her out of her mind with ecstasy.

He ceases his ministrations to her breasts and she is left bereft, but feels him moving southward. Soon, she feels his tongue on the underside of her breasts, on her ribcage as he kisses each rib, and then down the centre of her stomach until he is at her belly button. When he sticks his tongue in and swirls it, she groans again, then he goes lower. His hands sweep slowly down her sides as he breathes on her mound, until both hands are on her hips and he kisses her femininity softly.

Then he opens her up, his finger brushing her clitoris, sending ripples of delight through her and making her buck her hips in response. He brushes his finger over her nub again and she moans louder. She is dripping wet and arousal is evident in her hips moving. He lowers his mouth to her clitoris, and swirls a tongue gently over it tasting her sweet nectar as he does; she groans in pleasure.

"Goddamnit, quit teasing me, and fuck me!" She yells lowly at him, his cock twitches; her command voice is the one thing that has helped him masturbate over the past few months of hell here.

He swirls his tongue harder over her clitoris and his groan is almost as loud as a scream as she arches her back and rolls her head. He pushes two fingers into her core and she collapses back on to the bed moaning again, her eyes closed. He feels her muscles tense, and realises that now is the time that he should kiss her. He pushes himself up the bed before lowering himself and kissing her. She kisses back hard and full of tempestuous passion boiling over; she grabs his ass and grinds against his already hard cock. He needs no more invitation, and he pushes himself slowly into her, inch by merciful inch.

He pushes into her to the hilt; he closes his eyes and sends a prayer of thanks to whatever deity gave him tonight. He withdraws almost completely, and she utters a disapproving sound before he pushes into her, harder than before and then repeats it slowly until no control is left. Her hands scratching his back and his mouth kissing and suckling on a shoulder enough to leave a mark, he pushes harder and faster until rhythm is lost. He scoops her into his arms and rolls over onto his back allowing her to ride him in her frenzied way until they reach their climaxes. She screams his name out aloud, not caring that anyone nearby can hear them.

She falls onto his chest; her face near his ear, she utters, "Just where did you learn that?"

"I did have one girlfriend," he murmurs breathlessly as he wraps his arms around her. She lifts her head and kisses him lazily. Their day had been long and neither of them had planned to cement their relationship in quite that way tonight, but both were glad that they had. Slowly, she rose from her position, only to lie gently beside him. She watches him as he lays there, eyes closed and drifting off to sleep. She leans over and places the softest, sweetest kiss on his cheek.

"This is for keeps." He mumbles as he falls deeper into slumber. She thinks about what he could mean. She hopes that he means the relationship is for keeps, and in her mind - at that moment, she felt that was the only thing he could have meant. She looks at him asleep beside her. She knows most women would be angry that he would have fallen asleep so quickly, but she is glad that he has. She knows just how precious little sleep he gets at the best of times.

On the horizon of her mind is the looming cloud of consequence. What would the consequences of their actions tonight bring them? She sighs and resolves to herself that she should put such thoughts aside until the morning. It is not so far away that a few hours respite from duty and leadership can not be warmly grasped for the remainder of the night.

Snuggling down into Rodney's body, she resolves not to think until 0830 hours. As her eyes shut, she feels Rodney's arm close, unconsciously, around her. It is then that she realises that she is in the right place, and that she would fight to keep this man. Her last thought is that somehow, she will make things work for them.


End file.
